mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Daily Login Game
in the mini-game]] The Daily Login Game is an addition in Dawn of Fire that allows some prizes. It has been introduced in the Version 1.7.0 update. It is similar in concept to the Scratch Ticket from the original game but is different in mechanics. It can be accessed via by the Observatory structure at the Starhenge by tapping on "Gaze" after tapping on the structure. Every 24 hours, the player is allowed to roll three dice once simultaneously. Each die has 3 possibilities: 500, 1 and 1 "step", of which "steps" are basically the number of spaces required for the destined Celestial egg to reach the portal exit to reach the Starhenge. If three of the same type of face, i.e. either 3 of the coin side, 3 of the diamond side or 3 of the step side, then rewards are doubled; that means that may possibly reward either 3,000, 6 or 6 "steps". There is also a Daily Streak in the Daily Login Game; this is to mark how many days consecutive you have done free rolls. Playing the free rolls for 5 days consecutive allows one bonus free roll to be rewarded. You may hold onto the bonus rolls for as long as you'd like until you want to use them. A whole-monthly time limit (35-day if 2016 release of the Scaratar) is required for getting any one species of monster. Multiple Celestials of the same type may be placed on Starhenge, but all of this must be done within the whole-monthly time limit; otherwise the next species follows up. It costs 25 to get another roll instantly. Do note that all Celestials require 24 steps before reaching its portal to become teleported to Starhenge; otherwise you must pay diamonds to reach its portal or else discard all of the Celestial progress and restart with the next month's Celestial. Strategy Each roll of the 3 dice will move the Celestical along its path by 11⁄9 steps, on average. This can be calculated in several different ways. One is: Each die has a 1⁄3 chance of showing a star, giving a total of 1 step for the 3 dice. In addition, there is a 1⁄27 chance (1⁄3 x 1⁄3 x 1⁄3) of getting a star on all 3 dice at once, which gives an additional 3 steps in that case, or 3⁄27 = 1⁄9 step on average. (This assumes that the chances of getting a star really are 1⁄3; this is being tested. Please consider adding your own results to assist in the research!) It is extremely likely that the free rolls you will get in a month will be enough to give you one Celestial, but not enough to get two Celestials unless you are extremely lucky. Your best strategy is to save up your bonus rolls through the month instead of using them immediately. Then, at the end of the month, compare the number of steps left to get the Celestial with the number of bonus rolls you have saved. If you have enough bonus rolls, you may be able to use them to finish the Celestial. Using this strategy, you will be able to get at least one Celestial every month, and a second Celestial about every 3 or 4 months. Otherwise, you will get one Celestial and about half way towards getting a second one, and your progress towards the second one will be wasted unless you purchase more rolls with diamonds. Gallery Scaratar outdate.PNG|Notice that the Scaratar's Star Chart "Poison's Mark" is out of time Scaratar wantnew.PNG|Messagebox that appears after pressing "X" to spending diamonds to complete the Scaratar Star Chart Loodvigg starchart.PNG|Loodvigg's Star Chart "Shadowed Glare" Earth starchart.png|Torrt's Star Chart "Earthern Ellipse" Shadowglarebirthday.PNG|"Is Your Birthday This Month?" pop-up box introducing the Shadowed Glare (September) Lastchangeloodvigg.PNG|"Last Chance for Loodvigg" pop-up box IMG 2773.PNG|System message in 1.9.0 about wrong December Star Chart (original left one is really the Water Star Chart for January) Fire constellation.png|Core Aflame constellation Notes *All celestial eggs require 24 "steps" before reaching its portal into the Starhenge. *If you miss any of the days, you will miss out some free rolls. *If the Celestial expires and it misses a certain number of steps, it costs 21 per missing step to automatically teleport it; otherwise it will be "lost forever" and not be able to go to Starhenge. Category:Game Mechanics (Dawn of Fire)